Pokemon: True Reality
by 087-B
Summary: In the real world, you don't expect a lot of things. Especially not this. A series of events mysteriously unfold to reveal Pokemon in the real world, and this boy is going to solve all of this. My first fanfic but I'm writing for you guys. Will be updated when I can. (Exactly 151 Views Yay Gen 1)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

In the normal world, adults work. They work at offices, restaurants, malls, sports arenas, bowling centers, and many other places. It's very casual.

Meanwhile, the children like to play sports, collect things, watch television, find hobbies, and much more. However, one thing stands out.

Children like to play games, whether it be board games or imaginary games. But by far the most popular is video games. Children like to jump platforms or throw bombs in their games, and even like to collect things in there games.

Children also like collecting Pokemon, as it in itself is a popular franchise based around using small balls labeled Pokeballs to battle and capture all the Pokemon. Children have played the games since 1996 in which the first two games, Red & Green, were released. In 1998, they made to American stores as Red & Blue.

Over the years the Pokemon franchise has had many successes, such as Pokemon Gold & Silver followed by Pokemon Crystal. The latest installments, X & Y, have just been released worldwide, and many children have already fallen in love with them. If anything, they are some of the best games in the series.

One child especially enjoyed his thorough experience with the game Pokemon X, and after his completion, has vowed to complete the Pokedex, an electronic encyclopedia that records the data pertaining to specific Pokemon. This childs name is Jake, a 12 year old, self proclaimed, "Pokemon Master." Little did he know that he would discover something incredible that would change his view of the world of reality... and Pokemon.

This experience would cause him to make new friends and lose old friends, but it will also let him meet the greatest friend he will ever have in his lifetime.

This is the story of Pokemon: True Reality.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

It was an average, autumn day, around 2:34 PM, early noon. The leaves blew through the crisp air and the sun shone through the clouds. Jake had left the bus that had taken him home from school that fateful day. He whistled a small tune as he lugged his backpack home. Filled to the brim with homework, he knew it was going to be a long evening. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the weather.

"Huh, gonna rain soon. I guess I better hurry home." Jake said. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked a bit faster toward his house.

He entered his home and greeted his mother. He set his backpack on a chair and pulled out a folder labeled Math. He sat down at a table and pulled out a pencil and 3 sheets of paper. Putting his name on each of the papers, Jake began a long night of homework.

It was around 5:09 PM when he neared completion of his third and final paper. The sky had turned dark and the rain had been pouring, turning into a lightning storm. He was finishing up the last problem when he had heard a screech, followed by a hissing sound. He ignored it and continued his work.

The noises continued, this time the shrieks got progressively louder and louder, and the hissing sounded more rage filled. He looked out the window behind him into the darkness.

At first he saw nothing, then the lightning flashed, revealing 2 shadows: one of an averaged sized human and one of a tall human. The lightning dimmed and flashed again, revealing the shadows to be a strange animal and a tall snake , then the lightning dimmed once again. It flashed a final time, before revealing everything.

The screeching had come from what looked to be a young boy dressed as a Pokemon, known as Zangoose. The hissing had came from a taller child dressed like a Seviper, a snake Pokemon.

"Must be some siblings picking on each other. It is close to Halloween." Jake said to himself. But he was wrong, very wrong. The lightning flashed once more, and from what he could make out, these weren't kids in costumes, they weren't kids at all.

The figures were actual, real life Pokemon, an actual Zangoose and Seviper. The Zangoose had fallen on its back, it had a worried look in its eyes. The Seviper looked excited, and made an attempt to finish its prey, and it brought up its bladed tail, which began to glow purple and shimmer.

'Thats a Poison Tail attack!' Jake thought. Pretty much everyone who has played Pokemon knows that there is a feud between Zangoose and Seviper. The reason the feud started is unknown, and getting in the way of a fight between the two was hazardous.

Normally, a Zangoose would make an attempt to dodge the attack or try and fight back, but this Zangoose actually looked scared, something Zangoose normally aren't, and the Seviper had a bloodlust look in its eyes.

Jake reaction was fast. He quickly jumped out of his chair and ran toward the door. His mother, who was in the living room nearby, saw him running. She called to him, but he didn't respond. Jake opened the door and ran into the pouring rain.

He ran right around his house to the backyard and witnessed the event. The Seviper was about to bring its poisonous tail down and end the Zangoose's life. Jake ran toward them, and time seemed to slow down, almost stopping.

As the poisonous tail came down, Jake quickly jumped in the way of the attack, taking a hard blow to his abdomen. He went crashing into the wet grass and dirt, a large gash in his gut. Blood poured out slowly, before quickly spreading into a large puddle. The Seviper looked surprised. It didn't move, but then quickly slithered away into the night. Jakes eyes were barely open, but he could make out the Zangoose standing over him, the worried look in its eyes. He heard his mother call out to him, and the Zangoose fled. Jakes eyes slowly closed as he could now see his mother, father, and sister standing over him. He saw his mother dialing 911 while his father lifted him up, before everything went black. He faintly heard the sound of the ambulance, some paramedics, a news reporter, and even people from the around neighborhood.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital, with a doctor nearby. The doctor was talking to a nurse that just walked out of the room.

"Hey doc, where am I?" Jake asked.  
"You're in the hospital, Jake. Be thankful you're alive." The doctor replied.  
"What happened?"  
"We found you with a large gash in your torso, with it blessing heavily. We restored your blood, and found traces of poison in the gash, which we quickly removed."  
"Oh, that. I remember that..." Jake trailed off.

The doctor turned and picked up a remote before tossing it to Jake.  
"In case you want to watch some TV." The doctor said, before leaving the room.

Jake looked around the room, he saw gifts on one table, some from family, some from friends. He saw flowers on one side of the room, and the sun leaked calmly through the window. He turned the television on and watched the news report about his mysterious near death experience. The reporter continued to say it was attempted murder, while others that "witnessed" (or say they did) made up some stupid belief.

'I know what really happened,' Jake thought. 'I was attacked by a Pokemon. That's just that. I saved a Pokemon's life-' A look of shock came to Jakes face.

'I need to find that Pokemon... I have to find that Zangoose, and find out this mystery of how the hell Pokemon got in to our world.' Jakes train of thought stopped, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, very tired from the events that stressed in his mind that fateful day.

**End Of Chapter**

_My GOD this chapter is done! I finally decide to start my business in fanfic writing, and this only scratches the surface of an incredible plot. I hope you enjoyed the beginning, please read & review, and stay tuned for more!_

_~087-B_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Well, here we go with Chapter 2, hopefully this one will make enough sense to you guys... hopefully. Anyway, let's continue._

**Chapter: 2 The Meeting**

Jake woke up in the hospital bed. He looked around the calm, quiet room. The TV was off and the blinds were open. He looked around a bit more before finding his phone on the table next to him.

Seeing he had nothing better to do, he picked it up and turned it on. The clock on the phone read 7:43 AM, and the weather said it would be sunny.  
"Huh, only October 26." Jake said quietly. "Four more days till Halloween."

He lay back on his bed and waited. Time passed to 8:27 and no one came in the room to visit. He decided to rest some more until he heard a tap on the window. He looked up but saw nothing. He shrugged off the noise and went back to sleep.

Jake got up when he heard clawing on the window. He looked up and, hoping nobody would come in, got out of the hospital bed and went to look out the window. Nothing was out there, just the sky and roof of the building.  
"I must be on the top floor... But what the hell was that scratching?" Jake opened the window to let air in, then he got back into the bed, and decided to play a game on his phone for a bit. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he heard something shuffling on the roof. Jake looked up to see something crawling through the window. Once it climbed through, it turned around...

...revealing itself to be the Zangoose from a few nights ago. It still had a worried look on its face, as if it thought the Seviper was around. Jake looked shocked for a second, then smiled.  
"I thought it was all a dream." He said. The Zangoose hummed a noise before walking over to the side of the hospital bed. It seemed to want to lay down. Jake moved over just a little bit to give room, before the Zangoose crawled in. It smiled weakly, as if happy to be within Jakes presence.  
"You're the Zangoose from a few nights ago aren't you?" Jake said. The Zangoose nodded slowly, as if it understood.  
"How did you even get up here?" The Zangoose pointed outside the window at a large pipe connected to the roof.  
"So you climbed the pipe?" Jake asked. Once again, the Zangoose nodded.  
"Wait, how did you know I was here?" The Zangoose pointed to a picture of an ambulance on the wall.  
"You followed me here, then." The Zangoose smiled. It seemed to show worry for Jakes condition.

Jake thought for a second, before realizing that his dream had come true. Pokemon in real life? It's his greatest dream ever! But he soon realized that the real world was harder to live in then the Pokemon world. There were no Pokemon Centers, PokeMarts, or even Pokeballs in the real world. If anything, Jake needed to protect this Zangoose. It was a wild Pokemon with no ability to be healed or caught.

He looked at the side table with gifts near his bed and reached over for a certain gift, a clay set for making sculptures. Jake used to make sculptures as a stress reliever, and found it to be relaxing.

He took out a chunk of blue clay and formed it into a Z, then let it sit to dry. He then pulled a red ribbon out of one gift and slid it into a small hole in the now hardened clay. He finally wrapped it around the Zangoose's neck and tied it, making a good looking collar. It was a perfect fit.

"I'll call you Zang. Just stick with me, buddy. I'll keep you safe." Jake said, smiling. He realized this Zangoose had been emotionally scarred by something other than the Seviper, but it wouldn't be easy to find out what.

The Zangoose smiled at the name Zang. It lay its head on the pillow behind it. The day seemed to get better from now, until Jake heard the doorknob to his room jiggling. Someone was coming.

He quickly ushered Zang to get out of the room for safety. Zang did has told and hopped out of the room and onto the roof, hiding behind the wall.

Meanwhile, Jake turned back to see the door open, revealing the doctor from yesterday followed by a man in a black suit and tie.  
"Hey doc, anything new?" Jake asked, acting like nothing happened.  
"Well apparently. This man is from the government, and they have requested to meet with you." The doctor replied. Jakes smile faded, now looking more natural. He couldn't give away anything about the real Pokemon. Granted nobody would believe him, but he would sound crazy enough to be thrown in a mental hospital.

The doctor left the room, leaving Jake and the government agent. He had no expression on his face, like he wouldn't mind leaving right now. He sat down in a chair near the bed.  
"Jake, I need you to cooperate with me here." The man said. "We need to find who attacked you. Do you remember anything from that night?"  
"No," Jake decided to play it safe.  
"Are you sure? You don't remember anything?"  
"I can assure you I remember nothing."

The man seemed to be getting impatient. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone, opened up the notes app, and got ready to write down info.  
"Just work with me here. Do you remember ANYTHING at all?"  
"Well..." Jakes train of thought trailed off into some imaginary villain of sorts. The man typed it up, all of it.  
"Thank you for your cooperation. I will inform the government and we will try to help as best as we can." The man walked out of the room, leaving Jake alone.

Zang climbed back in through the window, crawled on to the bed, and laid back. It was going to be a long adventure for these two, but for now, they needed a lot of deserving rest.

**End Of Chapter**

_Finally completed! I was waiting to complete this chapter, and I want to start the next one as soon as possible, so stay tuned!_

_~087-B_


	3. Chapter 3: Days Gone By

_I've had some SERIOUS writers block! I've scrambled many ideas together to form this chapter so hopefully you enjoy!_

_By the way, I should let you know that halfway through this chapter there will be a time skip, 4 days after the start of chapter 3 and 5 after chapter 2. The plot didn't advance too much so don't think the skip was massive or anything. Also, there will be a video game reference in this chapter! Let's see if you can find it and guess what it's from!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Days Gone By**

It had been a few days since the near death experience Jake had. He was released from the hospital, and he returned home. Throughout the time he spent at home, he would occasionally find Zang watching him through the window. The two friends have been trying to learn everything about each other, though some results weren't as successful as others.

Towards the end of the day around 9 PM, however, Jake decided he needed to tell someone about the Pokemon's existence. He pulled out his phone and texted his friends Raleigh and Mea to meet at the playground nearby. He crept outside and tried not to disturb his sleeping family. Once outside he ushered Zang to follow him, to which the Zangoose scampered towards Jake and stayed close to his side, nervous of what was too come.

The sky was almost pitch black when everyone got to the playground. Raleigh and Mea were almost taken aback from Zang's appearance.  
"Jake, what the hell is that?!" Raleigh almost yelled. He wasn't scared, moreover confused and flustered.  
"Is this one of your pointless rants?" Mea asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Guys this will require explaining, so hear we go.  
"The day I ended up in the hospital was the day I was attacked by a Pokemon-"  
"That's bullshit, Pokemon aren't real." Raleigh interrupted.  
Jake growled.  
"As I was saying.  
"I was attacked by a Seviper trying yo protect this Zangoose. He was almost brutally slaughtered, then I helped by getting almost brutally slaughtered. But I purposefully jumped in front of the attack."  
"Jake this is all fake. You should go back to the hospital and tell your friend to take off his Halloween costume. Halloween isn't for four days." Raleigh said. He walked over to Zang (who was scared as hell around the new people) and started yanking off the fur.

Zang screeched and jumped back, obviously in pain. Jake ran over to aid his friend.  
"Raleigh, what the hell?! This is a living being!" Jake said.  
"He's my friend! I'm telling the truth! I have to care for him!"  
"Okay okay I'm sorry! I just... It's just hard to believe that..." Raleigh said.  
"That Pokemon exist? Yeah it's hard to believe but it seems real." Mea said.  
"You have pinkie promise not to tell anyone at all. Understand?" Jake asked.  
"Okay" Mea agreed.  
"Sure, whatever." Raleigh agreed, hiding his fascination.  
"Okay then. Zang, you can trust these guys!" Jake said.  
"My friends Raleigh and Mea, meet Zang!"

**_-(Halloween)-_**

It was Halloween night. Jake was dressed in his costume, a red armored ninja with black leather covering most of it. Jake met up with Mea, who was dressed as an anthro cat, and Raleigh, who was dressed as Captain America. And Jake brought Zang along obviously. He put a red scarf around his neck and an eyepatch on him, just to give him a bizarre costume.

"Alright guys, let's hit up the homes for candy!" Jake said  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Mea asked.  
"Not important." Jake said.  
"So who's house do we hit up first?" Raleigh asked.

And so a long Halloween night began, the 4 of them hit up every house available. They collected many Rare Candies and Rage Candy Bars as they went along.

It was 10:00 PM when the festivities ended. They had parted ways and as Jake and Zang headed home they stopped. Far down the street, farther than their home, was a taller looking man. He tossed a brown bundle onto the street. Jake squinted to look at it.  
"That's an Eevee!" He said, shocked.

He was about to run to it when the man reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the Eevee, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. Jake was shocked to see a small burst of guts fly out of the Eevee. The man fired another shot at its head before walking away. A pool of blood and organs surrounded the now dead Eevee. Jake and Zang were shocked before running home, in an attempt to get to safety.

The two only just started their adventures and things already took a turn for the seriously fucked up.

**End Of Chapter**

_Damn I'm done with it! I enjoyed this chapter and the next is soon to come! I hope you guys liked this one, keep an eye out for the reference, and I'll state it in the next chapter! Until next time!_

_~087-B_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Day

_My hopes of making Chapter 3 the longest chapter in the story so far was a failure, now it's the shortest in the story so far. I plan to try and make this a longer chapter. Hopefully._

_I will also point out last chapters reference at the end of this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

It had been a week since the Eevee killing that Jake and Zang had witnessed. Jake became even more worried about Zang's safety. Zang slept in Jake's treehouse in the backyard, where he felt safest. Jake always made sure he was there, just so he wouldn't end up like that unfortunate Eevee.

Jake, Raleigh, and Mea all met up at middle school the next day. Jake told them about witnessing the Eevee having its brains blown out.  
"I don't even know if they found the body and put it on the news." Jake said.  
"The real world is pretty dangerous. Probably just some animal abuser." Raleigh said.  
"He probably thought it was a dog. Besides, it's only one guy. Maybe he's the only killer we have to worry about." Mea said.  
"Yeah but now I fear Zang's safety is in danger. If I don't keep him hidden, he'll die." Jake said.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you and Zang." Mea said.  
"Yeah, besides, Pokemon are pretty cool anyway." Raleigh said.  
Jake smiled.  
"Thanks guys."

A few days had gone by, and everything seemed okay. Jake, Raleigh, Mea, and Zang toured the city day and night, and none of them had witnessed anymore Pokemon abuse.

Over the past few days, Jake extended his treehouse to make it an official Pokemon HQ of sorts.  
_'I don't want Pokemon to die,'_ Jake thought. _'But I can't save all of them.'_

He looked over at Zang. He was resting on a few pillows. Jake smiled. He was glad to have Zang alive. His phone vibrated, meaning he got an email. He checked it, it was from Raleigh.

Get the hell to the playground! Now!

-Raleigh

Jake and Zang met up with Raleigh and Mea at the playground. Mea and Raleigh were huddled around something. Jake and Zang ran over.  
"Guys whats-" Jake stopped mid sentence. What they all saw was a dead Zorua. It had a slit throat and a bullet hole in its head.  
"Holy shit." Mea said.  
"This is fucked up." Raleigh said.  
"Damn." Jake said. "What are we going to do about this? We can't just watch them all die."

That evening, Jake barely ate dinner or talked to anyone. He stayed inside the treehouse and slept with Zang. He woke up later that night along with Zang.  
"Can't sleep?" Jake asked. Zang nodded yes in reply.  
"Neither can I. This is a stressful time, Zang. We can't just survive this easily.  
"A few people already seem to know Pokemon exist, and that could be dangerous. But as long as you stay hidden or with me, you'll be safe."

Zang made a tired smile before falling asleep. He nuzzled into Jake's arm before becoming comfortable. Jake smiled and fell asleep as well.

It was a day before Thanksgiving, and there have been no more witnesses of Pokemon murder. Jake thought about telling his family about Zang and the existence of Pokemon. He didn't know if he wanted to, but he thought about telling them tomorrow.

He was with Zang when he heard Zang's stomach growl. Jake smiled  
"I'm guessing you're hungry?" Jake asked. Zang nodded sheepishly. Jake left the treehouse and returned with some turkey.  
"Here," he handed it to Zang. Zang gobbled it down, a satisfied look on his face. Jake laughed. He wanted more time to spend with Zang. Times have been stressful, so it felt like him and Zang were getting more and more distant. Jake decided to spend the day with Zang and do nothing else.

_'But tomorrow I'll have to tell my family about Zang.'_ Jake thought.  
_'And that will be hard.'_

**End Of Chapter**

_Well I worked hard on this chapter, and next chapter might be shortened as it will revolve around Thanksgiving, but it will continue to update more often._

_~087-B_


End file.
